I Promise
by Popstar91124
Summary: Wolf and Sedgar's future children reflect on their parents' passing. Yaoi and male pregnancy, don't like, don't read. An Archanean version of FE13. An OOC Wolf for the most part.


Meep.

Woo, I'm alive! Don't get a chance to post very often...

Simple one-shot, but I'll get another chapter story posted in a little.

Anyways, disclaimer's at the end, like always. Contains yaoi, don't like that, the back button's right up there.

I'll leave you alone. Here's your story!

* * *

"What's this?" Riley picked up a slightly yellowed envelope his sister had dropped. The front was sealed with a wax crest showing a notched bow and arrow sheath. On the back were two names written in fancy left-handed writing. "It's addressed to both of us." He weighed it in his hand, wondering what could be in it to make it as heavy as it was.

Charlie's eyes filled with alarm once she realized what her brother was holding. "Give that back!" She lunged for him when she figured he wouldn't just give it up, seeing the cocky determination in his eyes.

True to that, Riley wasn't about to hand over the letter, and he was ever holding it out of her reach. "Hey, it's for me too, you know. I have a right to know what's in it."

"Just give it back!"

"At least tell me who it's from."

"Give. It!"

"Charlie," His tone turned serious, and she stopped struggling with him. "please. Tell me why the handwriting looks so familiar to me."

"...Alright," she conceded, her eyes turning downcast. "It...it's from Papa. From back...back when we were little."

"Papa...?" He sounded surprised, as if he never expected him to write them anything. "What does it say?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I never opened it."

That surprised him even more. "Why?"

"Charlotte? Riley?" Wolf, the 'Papa' in question, walked into Charlie's bedroom, looking somewhat confused. Sedgar followed soon afterwards and clasped their hands together. "What were you two just doing in here?"

Sedgar noticed the letter in Riley's hand. "What is that?"

Seeing his sister's pained expression, Riley moved his hand behind his back and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Clearly it's something if you're hiding it like that." Wolf released his fiancé's hand and moved over to his future children. He moved his hand to grab the letter but stopped about half-way. "Come now. What is it?"

Riley sighed lightly and handed over the envelope, knowing he couldn't deny his father, no matter what time he was in. "Just...don't open it. At least not yet."

Wolf furrowed his brow but didn't say anything until he saw the seal on the front of the envelope. He motioned to Sedgar. "Isn't this your house crest?" he asked.

Sedgar walked forward and looked over Wolf's shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before giving a slight nod. "Yeah, but I never thought I'd see it again."

The younger man nodded. He turned over the letter and gave no visual reaction to his handwriting on the back. Instead, he asked his son, "How old is this?"

Charlie answered for him. "...About 11 years."

Wolf raised his eyebrows- well, as far as could be told, of course- in surprise. "So it's basically my death note. That neither of you ever opened."

Riley shrugged. "Well, for the record, I had no idea it even existed until a little bit ago. That's what was going on before you came in."

"Why would you never read it if that's what it's about?" Sedgar asked, sounding confused and slightly shocked.

Charlie kept her head down, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "...Papa knows why," she said quietly.

The older man turned to his fiancé. "Wolf?"

Wolf crossed his arms and shook his head, the letter still in his hand. He was nearly as quiet as his daughter was. "It's denial, mainly. I can understand it, of course. No one wants to accept that their parents are gone. But Charlotte," he spoke directly to his daughter, "you know you're going to have to accept it eventually. I know the future me wouldn't want my daughter still in denial over ten years after I'm dead."

"But what if I don't want to?!" she cried, looking up, with tears brimming in her eyes. "What if I don't want to accept the fact that I've been an orphan since I was four?! That the man everyone calls the reincarnation of Aurelis' Dark Rider is really dead?!"

"Charlotte-"

"I thought you were invincible. Everyone did. Even years later, people thought you were still out there fighting. That you just didn't have the time to send anything back. And now you want me to believe that everything I've been told is wrong?! I can't! I won't!" Her head drooped and her shoulders heaved as the tears fell from her eyes."

"...Charlie..." Wolf handed the letter to Sedgar and approached his daughter, pulling her to him and gently running a hand through her hair. "It's okay..." he whispered, resting his chin on her head. "I'm right here."

"Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to leave me..." she sobbed, her words muffled against her father's unarmored chest.

He paused for a moment before saying slowly, "Ryder told me that the last thing I told him was to take care of you two. I wouldn't have left if I didn't think I could make things better for you two. I love you. Both of you. If there's any chance to brighten the future, I'd take it. And I know your father would, as well."

"Of course," Sedgar confirmed. "You know our motto. We never give up unless we know for a fact that it's hopeless. If we didn't think there was any hope, we wouldn't have gone. And I know it was both of us because I wouldn't dare let Wolf run off into danger without me." That earned him a chuckle from his fiancé. He held up the envelope and looked at it a bit puzzled. "This things a little heavy for a normal letter."

"That's what I thought," Riley replied.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out what's in it," Charlie said softly, releasing her father and walking in between him and Riley, wiping the tears off of her face with her sleeve.

Wolf looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright with it?"

She nodded and smiled slightly. "I think it might finally be time to let go of the past and be ready for the future."

The men smiled, and they all climbed up onto Charlie's bed, making a tight circle around the envelope. Wolf picked it up and carefully undid the seal. He reached in and took out two golden rings. On the front of one was a circle of gemstones. The outermost ring in the circle was a solid diamond ring. Then was a solid pearl ring, and in the center was a solid emerald. The other ring was the same, except the pearl and emerald were switched.

"...Your wedding rings..." Riley noted, sounding a bit melancholy.

Wolf looked fairly surprised. "Really?" he asked in disbelief, turning the ring with the emerald center over in his hand.

Sedgar reached over and took the rings from the younger man. "Well, this definitely ruins the surprise I had." He shook his head, then held up the pearl center and pointed to the parts he was referring to. "The outer ring represents the month the wedding takes place in, in this case being April. The middle ring is our partner's birthstone, and the center is our own." He took Wolf's left hand, took off his engagement ring, and slipped on the emerald center. He had a somewhat shy grin on his face. "Like I said, I was planning on making it a surprise, but I guess it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

Wolf was staring at the ring, entranced by the way it shone in the light. "It's beautiful..." he murmured. He looked up, leaned forward, and planted a light kiss on Sedgar's lips, which the other man willingly returned.

After a few awkward moments between the teens, Riley cleared his throat to get his parents' attention back. The couple quickly broke the kiss and muttered a few apologies, deep blushes creeping up on their faces.

Wolf picked the envelope back up, having yet to switch back his rings, and took out two slips of paper folded together. The first was the actual letter that he read:

_To my beloved children,_

_ Your father and I are about to do something in which I doubt we will ever return. Though it pains us to leave you at so young an age, we know that it must be done to ensure your futures will be bright. Remember that we love you both, and we forever will, even if it is not in this lifetime. Do not be afraid to discard the past to better embrace the future, but never forget your heritage and where you come from. Grow strong, and show them that your parents' deaths will never be in vain._

_May we meet again, in a better life._

_Papa_

"...My gods..." Riley whispered, shaking his head, with tears starting to slowly roll down his cheeks. "I never knew...what really happened to you two. To know you went off, knowing for a fact you were almost certainly going to die, just for us, it's...I can't..." He bowed his head and let his words be drowned out by sobs.

Charlie, who had been silently crying since the second half of the letter, now let her emotions run free, and she collapsed onto Wolf, who put an arm around her and held her close. He gave the papers to Sedgar and took Riley in his other arm, thee boy moving close and resting his head on his father's shoulder. Wolf looked up and locked eyes with his fiancé's, his own shimmering in sadness.

Sedgar looked back down and scanned the letter, half of him not expecting Wolf to ever be so...sentimental about anything. He flipped to the other paper and chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face. "I should have known." When the younger man gave him a quizzical look, he simply held up the paper and told him, "It figures you would do the writing and I would do the drawing."

Riley looked up and was amazed with what he saw was on it. "Woah..."

His reaction caused Charlie to look up as well, and she was just as amazed as her brother, though she didn't speak.

It was entirely in pencil, and the colors were entirely accurate. It had a faded blue background, and Wolf and Sedgar were sitting on a white rectangular block. On the latter's lap was a four-year-old girl with short, wild light purple hair and fiery blue eyes; on the former's, a three-year-old boy with short, strait light green hair and gentle emerald green eyes.

Wolf shook his head and chuckled. "You just get better and better with age, don't you, Sedgar?"

"That's incredible," Riley said, still looking at the picture with wonder. "It's like a photograph, but better. It catches everything perfectly."

"Like that portrait from when we were younger," Charlie added quietly, still not entirely willing to speak.

"Portrait...?" Sedgar ran a hand through his hair and sighed, a hint of laughter and amusement in his voice. "Looks like I have a lot to work on if that's what I'm doing in a couple years."

"...Why?" Charlie asked, never speaking louder than a whisper. "Why bother if you're not going to be around long enough to finish it?"

"Charlotte..." Wolf gave her a sympathetic look and wrapped his arms back around her. "You shouldn't be saying things like that. I mean, you two and the others came back to change the future, didn't you? Don't you have any faith that things will be different?"

"It isn't necessarily that...I just don't want you doing all of these special things for us just to have you die on us again."

"Who ever said anything about us dying on you this time around? That isn't going to happen."

"But how can you be so sure? How are you so confident?"

"Trust me, with what we've all gone through, I know there's no chance of anyone dying. Just trust me; I'm not about to let it happen, Charlie."

She looked up into her father's eyes. "Promise?"

He smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

**Courtney:** There we go.

**Riley:** Oh, we're done?

**Courtney:** Yup yup.

**Wolf:** That was actually kind of short for you.

**Sedgar:** Who are you and what have you done to our author?!

**Courtney:** Oh, very funny. It's not like you can really draw this type of thing out. Even if I could, it's just way too depressing.

**Charlotte:** Well, you try being in our shoes for a change. Life gets depressing.

**Courtney:** No thanks. I'll stick with my problems.

**Charlotte:** I thought so.

**Courtney:** Anyways, disclaimer: Wolf and Sedgar don't belong to me. Otherwise, as you can see, they'd be together and have a family.

**Sedgar:** Works for me.

**Wolf:** ...Really? You just announce your sexuality to the world?

**Sedgar:** That's kind of what the story's all about. And I already did that in the first story.

**Courtney:** And Wolfie would be the uke.

**Wolf:** Woah woah woah woah woah wait just a minute! Why does he get to be seme?!

**Sedgar:** Because I'm older and taller. Besides, *devilish grin* you know you like the bottom.

**Riley:** Okay, WAY too much information about my parents there!

**Sedgar:** Oh. Whoops. *sweat drop* Sorry.

**Wolf:** *facepalm*

**Courtney:** Kids shouldn't know about their parents' sex life!

**Charlotte:** It's better than them being dead.

**Courtney:** I guess you have a point there. Oh yeah, I also don't own the idea of children coming back in time from a ruined future. That belongs to whoever came up with FE13.

**Riley:** Or whoever came up with the idea in the first place.

**Courtney:** Right, or that. But I own the child characters. Just not their parents. Well, most of the parents, that is.

**Reese:** Like me!

**Courtney:** You're gonna have to be a bit more specific with that, Reese. You'll make them think you're a parent when you're the youngest one here.

**Reese:** Shhhh! You don't have to say that when everyone can hear you...

**Riley:** Why do you have to be here?

**Reese:** There's nothing that says I can't be!

**Riley:** Yeah there is. Me.

**Charlotte:** And me.

**Reese:** *jaw drop* Why is everyone hating on me today?

**Sedgar:** Like father, like son.

**Wolf:** Definitely.

**Courtney:** Well, maybe you shouldn't have had Vyland for a father. He knows what it's like to be hated on.

**Reese:** ...Then how did he manage to get a girl?

**Courtney:** No idea. Something that has to do with werewolf-warlock chemistry.

**Reese:** Weird.

**Courtney:** Tell me about it.

**Reese:** ...How'd they meet?

**Courtney:** Why are you asking me that?! Ask them!

**Reese:** But you'd know, they wouldn't tell me, and I want to know!

**Courtney:** Ugh, fiiiine, I'll tell you. But later.

**Reese:** AWWWW! Why can't I know now?!

**Courtney:** Because I'm in the middle of all the acknowledgements, that's why! Now be a good boy and I'll give you a cookie.

**Reese:** OK!

**Charlotte:** ...Is he sure he's not gay?

**Reese:** I heard that!

**Riley:** Can I have a cookie?

**Reese:** No. You're bullying me.

**Riley:** Am not!

**Reese:** Are too!

**Sedgar:** ...Am...I the only one who just had an extreme sense of déjà vu?

**Wolf:** No, you're not.

**Walter:** Woah. How'd I get here?

**Courtney:** WALTER!

**Walter:** COURTNEY!

**Courtney:** WALTER!

**Walter:** COURTNEY!

**Courtney:** WALTER!

**Jared:** JARED!

**Courtney & Walter:** JARED!

**Jared:** COURTNEY! WALTER!

**Reese:** REESE!

**Jared:** No.

**Reese:** *jaw drop*

**Wolf:** Why are you yelling?

**Jared:** Why AREN'T YOU yelling?

**Courtney:** It's just something we do.

**Wolf:** O...K...?

**Walter:** Seriously, how'd I get here?

**Courtney:** Magic.

**Charlotte:** You have to love it.

**Jared:** So we just magically appear out of nowhere.

**Courtney:** Pretty much.

**Walter:** And where is this?

**Courtney:** My end commentary.

**Walter:** Cool. And what are we supposed to do?

**Courtney:** Just be random.

**Walter:** Really? Uh, uh... I LIKE PANCAKES!

**Courtney:** The rating just has to stay around K+ 'cause that's kinda what I have the story set at...

**Jared:** Well, I can say virtually nothing then.

**Courtney:** Right...everything you say IS kind of dirty...

**Riley:** Well, Father already broke that rule a while ago.

**Sedgar:** I said I was sorry!

**Riley:** YOU'VE FOREVER SCARRED YOUR POOR CHILD'S MIND!

**Jared:** How old are you to make that seem dirty?

**Riley:** Fourteen.

**Jared:** Oh, you should hear what _I_ was saying at fourteen.

**Riley:** I don't want to know.

**Jared:** I thought so.

**Walter:** Wait, so are they all younger than us?

**Courtney:** No, not all of them. Riley and Reese are. Sedgar and Wolf are like, eight, nine years older, and Charlotte's in between you and me.

**Wolf:** You're making me feel old when you put it that way...

**Sedgar:** How do you think I feel then?

**Reese:** Hey, I was just reading through the story, and I thought I was the only left-handed one out of us.

**Courtney:** I don't even know what hand Sedgar and Wolf are. Their artwork isn't giving me any answers. They're both holding their bows in the right hand, and the arrow sheaths don't even tell anything when they're just carelessly slung over their shoulders. It's the same thing in the other picture I saw of Wolf from FE3. The only thing that can possibly tell me anything from that is the crossbow in his left hand, but I don't know how that works.

**Wolf:** The hand pulling the trigger is the dominant hand. Which in that case would be right.

**Sedgar:** And in the artwork of all four official Wolfguard members together, it shows all of us excluding Roshea as right-handed. And with him, it doesn't show him with a weapon in there, but his official artwork shows him as right-handed as well.

**Courtney:** ...Oh. Well, oh well. I'm too lazy to go back and fix that. Wolf can stay left-handed.

**Wolf:** ...*sigh*

**Walter:** Who's this Dark Rider guy?

**Riley:** He's only Aurelis' most feared horsemen from the country's founding! They didn't even think he was human! Do you really not know him?!

**Walter:** Uh...no.

**Riley: ***jaw drop* That's it. I officially shun you.

**Walter:** What? What'd I do?

**Reese:** He's kind of obsessed with Aurelian history.

**Riley:** I'm not obsessed! Just...dedicated, is all.

**Charlotte:** Everyone says that Papa is the Dark Rider's reincarnate.

**Jared:** I still say I'm better.

**Wolf:** We'll see about that.

**Jared:** ...Is that a threat?

**Wolf:** Oh, I don't know about that...I'd say YOU'RE the one threatening ME. And I'll have you know I'm not the best person to be threatening.

**Jared:** Neither am I.

**Wolf:** ...

**Jared:** ...

**Wolf:** ...

**Jared:** ...

**Courtney:** *sweat drop* Uh-oh...I think we should probably get out of here before there ends up being some sort of nuclear explosion.

**Reese:** Meaning I can get my cookie now.

**Courtney:** In a minute.

**Riley:** Cookie?

**John:** So I can finally get my cookie from you?

**Sedgar:** *jaw drop* Where did YOU come from?!

**Walter:** Hey, it's John!

**John:** Hey, it's Walter! I'm still waiting for my cookie from the last story. You know I don't like being kept waiting, Courtney!

**Courtney:** -_- ...I'm blaming you, Reese.

**Reese:** For what?! What'd I do?!

**Courtney:** You know what, I'm done here. Later, people.


End file.
